


Now That I See You

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Theatre Club AU, also i have no idea how high school works, and it was literally killing me, is this the second fic that features a Tangled song?, ive never written a kiss before, so im sorry if it seemed forced, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: It shouldn’t have been a surprise. They were finally really really good friends by junior year, where Marinette wasn’t stuttering in front of him and more open to talk about whatever, whenever. With drama and choir club, Marinette became more confident.And he was starting to have feelings for her. She was in most of his life than any of his other friends.So when they walked out of the theatre, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when she asked the simplest of questions.‘Can I kiss you?’





	Now That I See You

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had one day and wrote it out because of how disgustingly cute it was.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

It was a nice and cool September morning. 

P.E. second period with Marinette was always a fun experience. Her competitive side almost scared him if they weren’t friends. She goes easy on him. Sometimes. 

All the classes were a blur whenever she wasn’t there, but he got used to it. He still had Nino and Chloe so it wasn’t that bad. But he looked forward to lunch even more. 

He joined drama club to support Marinette and Alya and thought he would eventually let them be. But the next year they did it, he didn’t want to leave. Drama Marinette was so passionate and confident that he couldn’t help but smile everytime she talked. 

They were rehearsing a few scripts on some Shakespearian comedies and tragedies this week. And of course, Marinette would show up the latest, right before rehearsal began. 

…

She was talking to the theatre teacher while Adrien packed up for the day. She noticed a blue slip of paper fall out of a pocket as he zipped up his backpack. 

She walked over to the blue slip. “I’ll remind my parents about the cupcakes, Ms. Moore.” She slugged on her backpack and ran out the door. “See you Thursday!”

He was only a few feet out the door when she called out, “Adrien!”

He turned back and smiled, waiting for her to catch up.

“You dropped this.”

He took it and laughed. “Mari, it’s just a flyer. I don’t need it.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, hey. It’s alright. It’s kinda funny actually. This flyer’s a year old.”

He moved next to her and pointed at the date. It was for the gaming club.

“You were going to join the gaming club?”

“Yeah, Nino and Max were joining. But I guess I had other plans, huh.”

She smiled up at him. “Yeah. And I’m glad you stayed, Adrien.”

For a second, they were just idiots smiling at each other when out of the blue she whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

.

His eyes widened. “Ha, What.”

Her face flushed as she stuttered, “I-I mean if-if you-you’re okay with that I mean? HAHA what am I saying?” 

She finger gunned at him. “You know what I’ll see you Adrien, later-.”

He lurched forward and grabbed her wrist, “Wait.”

She spins around. “What.”

He shakes his head. “Uh.”

Now it’s really awkward. No one points it out.

His voice cracked. “I’m totally okay with you kissing me.”

_ Am I blushing? _

Her face fell. “Wait are you serious?”

He nodded slowly while simultaneously shrugging. 

“Oh.”

They’re still standing awkwardly, faces flushed and eyes wide. 

She’s the one to calm down first. She breathes in deeply and relaxes her shoulders as she slides in front of him. She’s so small against his height but he pays no matter as her face inches closer to his. 

_ But I’m still panicking what- _

And she kissed him. Just like that. Nothing special, just a peck on the lips. But to him, his mind was _ racing _ . He’d never felt anything like that before. It was an overwhelming feeling of happiness that he couldn’t describe. And when he opened his eyes ( _ when did they close? _ ) he could only see the ocean that is her eyes. ( _ Oh man, Shakespear is really rubbing off on me _). 

Her hands rested on his cheeks as she smiled wide at him. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

He whispered, “Do you um, want to grab some frozen yogurt tomorrow?”

Breathlessly, she giggled back. “I would love to.” 

…

The next day, she’s wearing a light green, floral dress with her hair down. He’s wearing a darker green shirt and navy blue jeans.

When they meet at lunch, she invites him to come along to choir club.

“I don’t know, Mari. Wouldn’t it be weird if I was just watching instead of singing?”

“I’ll just tell the teacher about it don’t worry.” She flashes a smile as they enter the music room, “You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to.”

She points to the back of the room where some bleachers are. “You’ll be able to see just fine from there. Plus, front row seats?”

He laughs and watches her walk towards Rose and Juleka.

.

“Oh my gosh, Marinette, is Adrien joining choir?” Even at 17, her voice is still as high-pitched as a piccolo.

“Nope, he’s just here to watch us sing.”

“Too bad,” Juleka says. “Heard he has a nice singing voice.” 

She turns around at the same time he looks up from his phone. He cheekily winks at her, Rose and Juleka laughing at her blush.

She grumbles as she meets up with everyone, starting their vocal warmups.

.

He watches Marinette practice a few lines with some other kids when he thinks of his brilliant idea. He calls over Rose and asks her if she can get Marinette to sing _ this _ song. He hands over a folded paper and walks back to his seat.

He watches her giggle excitedly at the choir teacher, whispering his perfect plan and pointing at the song sheet. Apparently, luck is on his side as the teacher placed the paper on her stand and calls everyone to the front of the room. 

“Alright, students. Did everyone practice their parts to Bohemian Rhapsody?”

A few quiet murmurs and nods trickled through the room.

“Perfect. Marinette, will you please come up here for a second?”

She quickly shuffles to the teacher who handed her his paper. She squints at it and questionly whispers to her. She shrugs and sends her back to her spot.

“Okay, Marinette are you ready?”

“Ma’am, are you sure you want me to-”

An acoustic guitar interrupts her sentence and immediately, she remembers the scene completely. A quiet boat ride and lanterns scattered across the sky.

She knows where to start. She takes a deep breath and sings the first line.

_ All those days watching from the windows _

_ All those years outside looking in _

_ All that time never even knowing _

_ Just how blind I've been _

She doesn’t even have to look at the sheet music to remember the lyrics, her heart just wills her to sing.

_ Now I'm here blinking in the starlight _

_ Now I'm here suddenly I see _

_ Standing here it's all so clear _

_ I'm where I'm meant to be _

He watches in awe as she sings the part perfectly. His heart flutters when she hits the right notes at the right time.

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the fog has lifted _

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the sky is new _

_ And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything looks different _

_ Now that I see you _

  


He almost forgets it’s almost his part to sing. 

“Wait, who’s singing Flynn’s part?” 

She looks around the room at everyone when she hears a soft voice on the other side of the room.

He stands up at the key change and starts.

_ All those days chasing down a daydream _

Her eyes widen at the sound of his voice, shock and wonder on her face. His smile melts her heart as he slowly walks to her.

_ All those years living in a blur _

_ All that time never truly seeing _

_ Things, the way they were _

_ Now she's here shining in the starlight _

_ Now she's here suddenly I know _

_ If she's here it's crystal clear _

_ I'm where I'm meant to go _

It’s a miracle she hasn’t passed out yet from all of this. But she wouldn’t miss it for the world. She doesn’t remember when her legs started moving or when Adrien stopped walking or when they were holding hands.

_ And at last I see the light _

He sings, “And it's like the fog has lifted”

_ And at last I see the light _

She sings, “And it's like the sky is new”

Their vision tunnels to the other person’s face. Everyone in the room are recording the whole thing, even the teacher.

_ And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything is different _

_ Now that I see you _

The music swells with their hearts at the end of the song. 

“Now… that I… see you…”

It’s almost like a sleepy love. You can see the love in their eyes as they smile at each other, and it almost makes you feel sick.

Someone in the back shouts, “Just kiss already!”

The rest of the group laughs as they realize what went down. He scratches his neck and she flumbles with her paper, both blushing a storm. 

She crosses her arms, mocking, “Hahaha so funny guys.”

A brunette student calls out, “Aww, we were just teasing, Marinette. You guys were really into it, it was adorable!” 

More murmurs of agreement went around the room as Adrien boldly wraps an arm around her waist. She rolls her eyes, grinning at Adrien, who winks in reply. 

The teacher claps three times. “Alright, alright. That was really sweet, Marinette, but we really need to move on if we want to practice our songs.”

“Right. Sorry.” She quickly kisses Adrien on the cheek and shoves him back towards the bleachers, causing another round of laughter to fill the room.

…

The teasing didn’t stop there. Nope, almost the whole school knew about their duet, thanks to social media. Some even called out, “Hi, Adrinette!” That’s kind of weird, but they just shrug to it.

After school,they invite Nino and Alya to the frozen yogurt place. Playfully declining (they had something else to do that day), they started walking.

Alya shoulders her best friend. “Damn, girl, your game is leveling up!”

“I don’t know what you mean, Alya. It was all Adrien’s idea.”

“I know but seriously, you guys might be the death of me.”

Nino shouts back, “And me too!" He turns around, walking backwards. "Do you know how long we’ve been trying to get you dudes together?”

Adrien shoves Nino, “A long time, we know, we know. You’ve been saying this same conversation the whole day.”

The DJ throws his arms in the air. “STILL, DUDE.”

“Alright, this is our stop. Thank you guys for everything.”

Alya bear hugs the blunette. She whispers, “You better get some good photos, girl. I need them for your wedding day.”

Her face hot, she pushes the blogger off. “Shut up, Alya.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” They watch their best friends turn a corner. “Nothing important.”

He shrugs, leading her into the yogurt shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> i write sometimes and post on my tumblr! @lovegeek1215


End file.
